Impossibly in Love
by rose by another name 12
Summary: The Doctor surprises his girlfriend, Clara. *Just to clarify she is a Time Lady as a result of her leap into the Doctor's time stream. My summaries are terrible, sorry;)


Impossibly in Love

Clara Oswald twisted around excitedly under the TARDIS console, sonicing this

way and that. She had picked up quite a few alien tech savvy tricks from her

boyfriend the Doctor, and now with a fractured ankle that bound her to the ship

for a whole week, she figured she might as well surprise him with a new upgrade.

Of course she wouldn't be excessively upgrading if the stupid Sontarins

would clean up after themselves. All that fuss about getting shot and she falls

victim to a piece of metal lying around of the floor. Shame! Of course the Doctor was catering to her every need, as good alien

boyfriends should. Right now he was out fetching her some type of impossible

alien ice pack and souffle ingredients according to her list.

And she figured if he was doing something wonderful of her then she

should be doing the same for him. There was no harm in being a house wife for a

day, except the doctor didn't like house wives, he liked impossible girls. And

well, buzzing around in a space ship with a sonic screwdriver was pretty

impossible.

The Doctor pranced through the door just as the TARDIS screens showed

the completion of the update. Clara jumped up as best she could and began

sonicing some other device.

"Ah sexy girl with a sexy sonic," he said cheekily, closing the front door

and walking over to Clara, landing a kiss on top of her head. She laughed,

straightening her red dress and sweeping her brunette hair out of its

ponytail.

"So love, what goodies have you brought me?" she asked, helping him lower

his armloads of stuff. "Well," he replied,"I got you..several soufflÃ©

incrediants and your very own Raxicoricofallipitorian iceless ice pack!"

"Thank you, dearest," she jested setting the bags aside so the Doctor

could see the screen. "While you were out, I did some upgrading." She watched as

he studied the screen then smiled.

"Oh Clara, you are brilliant!" He exclaimed, pausing to kiss her quickly

on the lips, "impossibly brilliant!" She yawned in response to his complement,"I

think I'm gonna turn in, my love."

The Doctor's palms were starting to sweat and his hearts were racing, he

was about to make Clara Oswald the happiest girl in the universe. He would be

never be more ready, it was now of never. And this was the best place he could

think of, right here in his ship, their home.

"Wait Clara, there one more thing I got for you while I was out, but you

have close your eyes first." "Yes sir!"She exclaimed, covering her eyes.

The Doctor fumbled through his pocket, pulling out a TARDIS blue box.

This was it! He got down on one knee in front of Clara,"open."

Her brown eyes popped open, instantly widening a filling with tears at the

sight. This was too good to be true, the Doctor, the man she'd loved from

England to the fields of Trenzore was proposing. She had loved him through all

his lives, in all her echoes this mysterious, mad man had always been her

destiny, her entire answer was yes of course, but she didn't love

him for all the space and adventure. She loved him because he was...well..him.

He was sweet, and loving, and would risk everything for her. He made her life

magical by just being in it. And no matter where or when, he would always love

her.

"Clara Oswald," he said, his voice soft and full of emotion,"will you

marry me?" "Yes!" She exclaimed, her cheeks wet with tears. He could barely

place the shimmering diamond ring on her finger before she embraced him. She

picked her up and spun her around, taking care not to hit her injured ankle on

the console.

When he put her down she looked at the ring on her finger."It's

beautiful," she said. It was, the ring was topped with a beautiful diamond that

seemed to glow white. "What is it?" She asked the Doctor. He smiled, "that is a

white point star. It one of the rarest objects in the universe, the commonly

burned above Gallifrey. An impossible diamond for an impossible girl." With that

she kissed him, the most passionate ,beautiful kiss that he'd ever felt.

The two of them crashed on the seat near the console, holding each other

close. "I love you," she whispered to him, kissing his cheek, "trough all the

tomorrows and yesterdays and aliens and monsters. I know your whole life in my

mind, in my hearts. I've seen every atom of your existence. Every star in the

universe can't compare to you."

"I love you too, my Clara, my impossible girl. You complete me, make me

forget every loss. You make me see the beauty in everything. I am the lord of

time, time is not the boss of me, and I want to spend the rest of my time with

you. So what do you say, forever?"

"Forever Chin!" And so it was, forever. Forever because nothing, not time or space could

separate the Doctor and Clara Oswald. For they were impossibly in love.


End file.
